Vanishing on Tophat Street
by AwesomeMCawesometon
Summary: After a massive blackout, the lives of four desperate people have to come together to survive what lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1: Clive

**A/N: You can skip this whole author's note if you want to because this note is pretty long. I know I haven't finished my other story, but I had this idea stirring in my mind for a while now. Have you ever watched "Vanishing on 7****th**** street"? Probably not, because that movie wasn't the greatest. But if you have, this is a Laytonized version of that. I was watching the movie, and the whole time I thought, "This would be perfect for the Layton gang!" And for those of you who haven't watched the movie, well, that's good because you don't know what's going to happen. This story involves Clive, Layton, Luke and Emmy in that order. I'm not putting this in crossover because no one will read it there. Now, let's get on with the story. Clive is first up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the professor Layton characters, or the movie Vanishing on 7****th**** street. **

**Rated T for language.**

Clive slowly peered in, and instantly veered back. He looked in again, this time holding his breath. He kneeled there, hovering over the dirty toilet bowl. With a plunger in one hand, and a cheap kerosene lamp in the other, he stared at what he knew could only possibly come from the backside of Satan.

"Hey, you done admiring my work? 'Cause no matter how long you look at it, you still gotta clean it."

_Oh wait_, Clive thought,_ it did some from the backside of Satan_.

His cellmate, Doug, was laughing hysterically at him. It was Clive's turn to clean the toilet and Doug made sure Clive would have a tough time doing so.

"You bastard," Clive mumbled. And still, Doug was left laughing.

"Is everything alright, here?" a guard arrived and asked. The guard, Clive learned his name was Chris, was one of the few guards that wasn't a total hard ass.

"Yeah, everything's cool," Clive huffed, still disgusted by the toilet.

"Alright, but when you're done, turn off that light. You need to get some rest," Chris answered. Although, it didn't matter if Clive turned out the light or not, because the hallways of London Penitentiary were always lit and Clive could never get to sleep. The only place that the lights didn't reach were the corners of the cells, which, fortunately, the toilets were located.

"No promises, Chris. Tonight I feel like catching up on my reading," Clive answered. Chris nodded, and Clive continued to face the destroyer of noses.

Suddenly the lights flickered and shut off. It was pitch black. Chris immediately turned on his flashlight while Clive sighed and stuck the plunger deep into the toilet.

"Well, I should check on the other cells," Chris said as he left.

Clive resisted the urge to barf as he turned to look at Doug.

"This stinks," Clive said. Doug didn't respond. "What, are you feeling bad now? If you are, I could use some help." Still, no answer. Clive slowly turned his lamp toward Doug. Doug was gone. All that was left was his clothes.

"Damn," was all that Clive could gather under his breath. Suddenly, a short, cut off yell came from outside of his cell. It was Chris. Clive raced to the cell bars, but all he could see was Chris' flashlight rolling toward him. _God damn_, Clive thought. Abruptly, Clive's own cheap lamp flickered and turned off. He felt someone, or something grab him. Then he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Layton

**A/N: Special thanks to Redsparrow3, the awesome commenter! Seriously, you are the best person out there! **

The professor sat in his desk, grading some papers.

"Sally might need to see me after class," he muttered to himself. Professor Layton, a prestigious professor at Gressenheller University was staying late at his office, looking at the papers his faithful students handed in. The professor rubbed his eyes as the small desk lamp was shining brightly on his papers. He didn't really need the desk lamp, for his watch glowed in the dark, and was bright enough to light up the entire room. But the professor wasn't very fond of these newfangled digital watches, and preferred not to use them. Even though the Professor Layton didn't prefer digital watches, he still wore it every day. After all, it was a present from his number one apprentice.

The professor sighed when he glanced at his watch. If it wasn't for his work, he could be at home, sleeping. It was very late and all of the other professors were probably all home, resting their teaching minds. Unfortunately, Professor Layton was not one to slack off at a time of work. Even when that time was late at night.

The professor tried his best to stay awake, but father time obviously had another plan for him. Then, sharply, his desk lamp flickered constantly, and then turned off. Layton sighed again, this time rather heavily and fiddled with the wires. Still, the lights were off. The professor decided it would be more productive if he ignored the lack of light and just used his watch. Surely, if he worked fast enough, he would be home before the sun rose.

Unfortunately, the professor was wrong. He kept working… and working… and working… until he fell asleep.

**Reviews are encouraged!**


	3. Chapter 3: Luke

**A/N: Thanks so much to MikuLover and SoapyWhisk who I didn't thank before. (My email is slow.)Not only are you awesome writers, but also totally awesome people. You deserve cotton candy. Alright, now on with the story!**

The young boy gingerly turned the page of the _Hound of the Baskervilles, _which he had read many times before, and always loved. He tried his best to be quiet, especially when Holmes notices the picture of Hugo Baskerville. The boy gripped the flashlight and slowly turned another page.

Luke Triton, apprentice number one, was lying in his bed, late at night, secretly reading his favourite mystery novel. His parents had instructed him to go to bed, but Luke was in the middle of reading a good story, and those who read good stories know they are hard to put down.

Luke took the blanket off his head and stared at the door. If his parents came in, they would surely scold him. A gentleman never disobeys his parents. But, a gentleman never leaves a book unread. Well, at least Luke thought an unread book was ungentlemanly.

He could hear his parents outside of the door, and he could see some light, since his door was slightly ajar. He could hear his parents chirp about work and politics and other stuff adults talk about. Luke sighed a breath of relief and continued on reading.

_Wait _Luke thought. He looked back at the door.

No, it didn't happen. He must be imagining it.

No, but it happened again. Yes, now Luke was sure of it, the lights were flickering on the other side of his door. But, why were his parents messing with the lights? Luke gripped his flashlight even more when the lights went out completely. He was afraid. The sudden absence of light wasn't what scared him. It was his father's immediate scream that came afterwards.

**Again, if you review I'll send you some potatoes.**


End file.
